Minori Tsujino
The Angel of Truth, working in the Lord's Service to guide lost souls back to the Light, and cast His Holy Judgment upon those who refuse to repent. Abilities Omnilingual Mithriel is capable of speaking, reading, writing, and understanding all languages.. True Form While she normally appears human in her host body, Mithriel can choose at any time to reveal her true form. Her true form has four pure white wings, shining hair, and eyes that are pools of pure light. Her body shimmers with a holy radiance. Fast Healing While her mortal body is vulnerable to both weapons and magic, she heals wounds at a rate far faster than normal mortals. Small cuts, scrapes and bruises heal within a few seconds. Larger cuts or bullet wounds take several minutes, up to ten depending on the depth of the wound. Especially grievous wounds like major organ damage may take hours to heal. As such Minori will often protect her vital organs with her wings, though at the price of them taking serious damage which takes time to heal, preventing flight until they are restored. True Vision In order to help her always find those that need absolution, Mithriel's vision cannot be deceived by any means. She can see clearly in darkness, see through illusions, and can see the true nature of demons, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and other supernatural beings. Light of Truth This ability has two forms, passive and activated. The passive form allows Mithriel to always know when someone is lying, including the telling of half-truths and intentionally leaving out information. When activated, the ability creates an aura of white light. While within that light, no one is capable of telling any lies. They must speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Crossroads of Truth Mithriel's namesake power, this ability allows a mortal being to see a glimpse of another reality, experiencing their life as it might have been, had they simply made a better choice along the way. It can be offered only to one who wishes to see. When the ability manifests, the mortal's spirit goes on a journey where they experience an entirely different world. Examples could include seeing what their life would have become had they married or not, had they chosen a certain job, had they joined the army, or had they never commited a certain defining sinful act (such as the first time they took a life). They remain in this 'alternate world' for as long as it takes for them to find a resolution, or come to peace with the changes. This can take hours, days, weeks, or even months, depending on the individual. At the end, they return to their true self to find no time at all has passed in the real world. They cannot die in the alternate world (though a death there ends the experience and returns them to their body), and nothing that happened in the alternate world has any impact on the real world, beyond the way the mortal's perceptions and emotions might change. Mithriel can remain in the alternate world as a type of 'spiritual guide'. No one in that world, save for Mithriel and the mortal experiencing it, will realize that it is not real. Mithriel can also choose to remain invisible to those in the alternate world, or make them perceive her as a normal person rather than an angel. The mortal being guided is always aware of who Mithriel really is, however. The Crossroads of Truth can also allow Mithriel to show an altered state of the world as it currently exists. In this case, the person experiencing the illusion still exists in the normal world, but with a certain aspect of it altered. An example would be allowing a person to spend a period of time seeing the darkness in someone's heart, or seeing the true forms of those around them. Cleansing Light When someone has proven that they can atone for their sins and has experienced true redemption, Mithriel can shower them in a pure light that cleanses them of their past wrongs. The person experiences a surge of clarity and euphoria, and a brief glimpse of the divine. When it ends, they are cleansed of their feelings of guilt and remorse over past wrongs. They will no longer be haunted by dark memories, nightmares, edginess or nerves, or any other side effects from their past guilt. The light also cleanses them of the physical signs of such things as alcoholism, drug addiction, premature gray hair, high blood pressure, and other signs of stress. However, if they go back to their old ways after the cleansing, those side effects may return. The cleansing can also exorcise demonic spirits, provided the host is willing to be cleansed and the Demon is not strong enough to retain it's hold (generally, this is based on how good a job the Demon can do convincing the host to let them stay, compared to Mithriel's influence convincing the host to expel the Demon). In order to gain this cleansing, Mithriel will require the individual to prove their worth, possibly in the form of a 'quest for absolution', the performing of a selfless deed, or some personal sacrifice for the sake of another. She will always tell the mortal that they are being tested, but may not reveal the true nature of the test, so that the mortal must make pure decisions rather than trying to manipulate the results. Light of Judgment When a being has shown that they are beyond redemption, Mithriel may cast the Light of Judgment upon them. In order to use this ability, Mithriel must first witness someone committing a grave, mortal sin (such as breaking a Commandment, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, or committing some kind of atrocity). After witnessing the sin, Mithriel must then offer the individual a chance for absolution (as detailed in the 'Cleansing Light' power). Only if they refuse their chance at redemption and turn their back on the light can the Judgment be cast upon them. When the person is Judged, they will feel the weight of their sins compounded upon them, and they will experience within moments the effects their sins would have over the course of years. The nature of the Judgment is sculpted to be appropriate to the sins of the Judged individual. It will generally work in a way which makes it difficult if not impossible for the individual to continue committing the same sin, at least until they recover. Examples can range a great deal, though a few possibilities include: someone who commits the sin of Gluttony will suddenly gain a great deal of weight, someone who commits the sin of Lust will become impotent, and someone who commits the sin of Wrath will find all love they had is lost, someone who committed a violent act may find themselves rendered ill at the very thought of further violence, rendering them incapable of it, or someone who has committed a prideful sin may be repulsed by the very thing that they were once most proud of. Even after being Judged, there is always a second chance. The punishment felt by the Judged individual will gradually fade (if, that is, they work to lose the weight, control their lust, and rekindle lost loves). The person must work hard to overcome this punishment, and the length of time it takes to recover is based purely on the effort they put into it. Also, casting the Light of Judgment binds Mithriel to the Judged individual with an unbreakable bond, where she can be called upon to help that person redeem themselves. They need only call out to her, and ask sincerely for aid, and she will be bound to offer them a second chance. This usually takes the form of giving them another chance at the quest or trial they initially refused. Should they accept the quest this time, they can be Cleansed. Using the Light of Judgment is very straining on Mithriel, as it gives her a glimpse into the past and future of the Judged being. She witnesses all the sins and ill deeds they have committed, or are fated to commit in their life, and can see whatever darkness lies at the end of their path. This is paramount to her experiencing those deeds herself, which causes a great deal of strain and sadness. For several days (possibly up to a week if the person was especially dark) Mithriel will suffer depression and weakness, until her inner light rejuvenates her. In extreme cases (such as after Judging a Demon), this can put her into a coma. Light of the Hero This power can only be bestowed upon one whom Minori has witnessed commit an act of Virtue (each lists a general example, but the demonstrations are open to interpretation): Temperance - Demonstrated by resisting an extreme urge towards lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, or another highly tempting sin Prudence - Demonstrated by showing deep wisdom and good judgment in a trying situation Courage - Demonstrated by facing mortal danger, or risking oneself for another Justice - Demonstrated by displaying fairness, upholding of law, or protection of rights Faith - Demonstrated by standing by one's beliefs in the face of a force which attempts to shatter them Hope - Demonstrated by maintaining a positive outlook in the face of darkness or extreme burden Love - Demonstrated by making a self-sacrifice or act of valor in the name or defense of someone they love When Minori has witnessed someone commit a Virtue, she can bestow upon them a Holy Light which enhances and protects them in a variety of ways. This effect remains only for so long as they remain within Minori's general presence (generally, within her sight or close by in an adjacent room, etc). Once the person leaves Minori's presence, the effect ends, and cannot be reactivated unless she witnesses them commiting a Virtue again. Benefits to the Recipient: Fast Healing (at a rate equal to half of Minori's own) Protective Light (a shield which protects completely against low level magicks, blades, and small arms fire, offers partial defense against mid-level spells and armor piercing weapons, but no protection against high level spells and larger scale attacks) Smite (All weapons including their own fist/claws/etc wielded by the recipient are especially damaging to vampires, demons, dark gods, and those with impure souls (such as one who has committed a vast degree of sins). The weapons are covered with a Holy Light which burns a tainted target, generally causing the weapon to deal double normal damage) Biological Profile Appearance In her mortal form, Minori is a short and slender Japanese girl, standing at 5'1" and weighing a scant 88 lbs. She has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. In her angelic form her eyes are pure white, and her hair and body shimmer with a holy radiance. Her angelic form has four white wings, each five feet long. Personal Belongings Minori gave up all of her mortal possessions when she accepted the angelic spirit into her body. She wears only simple clothing, usually a white skirt and blouse. She also has a pair of shoes, pretty little ivory flats, beaded with tiny faux pearls around the toe, which were a gift from Divinity Gottschalk. She carries no weapons of any kind. Minori recently acquired a used iPod as a gift from a stranger. It is her only 'luxury' possession. Personality Likes::Truth, Justice, Goodness, God, The Bible, Yanyans and Hello Panda (her one remaining mortal vice), Japanese Pop Music Dislikes::Lies, Evil, Demons, Violence, Fear, Doubt, and Uncertainty Strengths::Righteousness, Holy Powers, Honesty, Certainty of her Divine Right, Faith in Humanity Weaknesses::Too trusting of others, Always willing to believe people are redeemable (which she considers a strength), Lacks physical strength, Cannot turn her abilities on non-sinners Spiritual Convictions::Believes in God, as she has been in His Divine Presence. Serves God's will on the mortal plane. Personality Profile::Before being joined, Minori was a quiet, reserved girl with simple tastes and a strong sense of morals. That strength has served her well since becoming host to an angelic spirit. She is righteous and true, always standing up for what she believes in, and willing to make any personal sacrifice in the service of God's work. She has willingly given up her old life in order to spread the Light of Truth, fighting against the darkness that has enveloped the world. History Before being joined to an angelic spirit, Minori Tsujino was a simple girl who mostly kept to herself. Her hometown near Tokyo was home to a Christan Mission that was set up the early 1960's. Minori's family, like most in Japan, were not of the Christian faith. But Minori found herself drawn to the teachings of Christ, and the church had a strong effect on her upbringing. In her senior year of high school, she signed up for a homestay program, which allowed her to come to the U.S. and stay with a Christian host family for several months. She loved the experience, and when she graduated high school, she decided to move to the U.S. to attend an all-christian college. After college, Minori lived a simple life, working to get by but never having a real 'career'. She was always a regular church-goer, and volunteered a great deal of time at local Christian charities and support centers. She continued these activities after the Shift, including volunteering at centers that helped victims of zombie attacks and other similar organizations. Then at church one day, she was approached by the divine spirit of Mithriel, the Angel of Truth. The angelic spirit had been sent by God to bring the Light of Truth to the mortal world, and help cleanse the world of sin. She petitioned Minori for her aid, needing a pure being to house her spirit. Minori accepted gratefully, and now joined with Mithriel has begun her mission to spread God's Word. Relationships Allies Fill out the correct names as instructed on the Character Template Page. Enemies An example of how it should appear Time Line March 28th, 2014 Show Me Your Sins, I'll Show You The Light Minori is joined with the Angel of Truth, Mithriel. She then meets her first lost soul, Somma, and attempt to guide her back to the light. March 30th, 2014 Your Kingdom Come, Your Will Be Done Minori meets with Zion at the OHAD offices. March 31st, 2014 Do We Walk In The Garden Of Eden? Minori meets Ophelia and Trisha in central park, and offers them a glimpse of another life they might have led... April 4th, 2014 Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust While visiting a hospital to bless the ill and dying, Minori stumbles across a zombie outbreak. A group of righteous warriors must face off against a creature of darkness. April 18th, 2014 (ICC) - Minori encounters the creature Fae Brueckner, A.K.A. Mal'alaraht, the Ba'al-ze-neckt. She challenges the creature to face judgment, but falls before it, and has her memories ravaged, leaving only a vague impression of what happened. Yet she knows she must bring her fellow Angels to fight this darkness... April 22nd, 2014 - Sparkling Drops of Blood Minori tries to stop a robber, and ends up facing her own mortality. May 2nd, 2014 - Returning to the Fold After casting the Light of Judgment on a sinner, Minori returns to the OHAD offices and meets the fallen angel, Sofiel. May 5th, 2014 - Memento Mori Minori encounters an artificial life form, and must struggle with the question: Does a creature that was not made by God yet have a soul? May 11th, 2014 - Random Encounter: Blind Date Minori is pushed into going on a blind date with Calvin Ford. May 12th, 2014 - People Watching Minori meets Cat Rochester and Bela Night. June 1st, 2014 - Midnight Vigil Minori searches for her lost shoes, and instead finds another angel, Divinity. July 9th, 2014 - Crisis of Faith Minori meets HLNA spokesperson Christian Fallon, hoping to guide him towards the Light. July 17th, 2014 - All Out Warfare Minori comes across two opposing sides in a conflict over an artifact. She is forced to intervene in the fight, in an attempt to save lives. July 18th-25th, 2014 - After viewing all of Saranna weaver's sins, Minori is slipping in and out of a comatose state for about a week while trying to cope with the darkness she's seen. July 26th, 2014 - The Devil In Us All Minori awakens from her coma to find Lolita Johnson waiting by her bedside. Unknown to her, the elf has some rather immoral plans for the angel. July 27th, 2014 - Angel On Your Shoulder Minori seeks out Christian Fallon once more, determined not to lose him to darkness. August 1st, 2014 - Pride and Envy; An Elf's Sins Minori meets the elf Ceci Smith, who might just bring Minori to stray into some sins of her own. August 11th, 2014 - Regarding the 'Lesser Beings' Minori joins Ramiel in bringing the Light of God's Justice to a pair of False Gods August 19th, 2014 - Holy Magic Minori is sought out by Alistair Greene, following up on their last encounter when they battled against Saranna Weaver. August 21st, 2014 - Debates Minori meets Cassandra, a demon-possessed human, for the second time. She attempts to convince her to join OHAD. September 2nd, 2014 - Behind Closed Doors Minori meets Anastasia Quillan, and tries to offer her guidance in her new life on Earth. October 4th, 2014 - A Test of Faith Minori is captured and severely tortured by Saranna Weaver, in payback for the Judgment Minori had cast on her. (Warning: AC concent for extreme gore, violence, and graphic depictions of torture) October 9th, 2014 - Angelic Interlude Minori is summoned by Cat Rochester, the angel she met months before in the park. November 1st, 2014 - Rebellion Minori helps defend OHAD against a group of rebelliious demons. Trivia Any little bit of info you would like to add, like a few quotes, your character's strengths/weakness, likes/dislikes. This is more up to you. Category:Characters Category:Order and Hierarchy of Angels and Demons